The present invention relates to the field of construction, in particular the closing of glazed openings by means of windows with blinds, and has for its object a device for operating blinds with assisted force.
Windows with blinds are windows provided with parallel slats, transparent or not, overlapping along their longitudinal edges and mounted at their ends pivotably about a horizontal axis, these slats or blinds being actuated individually or group-wise by means of a corresponding operating device, with a lever, conical gears or with a wheel and endless screw, so as to permit adjustment of the circulation of air and/or the penetration of light.
At present, the operation of blinds generally takes place by means of devices with a lever, conical gears or with a wheel and endless screw, or else by means of small chains mounted on said slats, etc. . . . Such devices offer effective and reliable operating solutions. However, these devices are of the direct force transmission type, such that they require a large expenditure of energy for operating the pivotal slats mounted in overhanging relationship. This force becomes greater as the number of slats increases.
The pivotal mounting of blinds generally is carried out by means of a device coacting with the ends of the slats forming the blinds and consisting in a gripping portion of each end of the slats associated with pivoting means in a corresponding bearing or by means of an actuating element for pivoting said slat.
Generally, the gripping portion of each end of the slats is constituted by a reception and holding member for the end of the slat, extending on opposite sides of the latter, over all or a portion of the surface and as the case may be gripping it. This gripping portion of each end is connected by its pivoting means in the corresponding bearing by being made of one piece with this latter or by an assembly which is disassemblable or not, and the pivoting actuating element for the slat is in the form of a lever secured to one of the gripping portions at one end.
These mounting devices pivoting the blinds of course permit a certain correct operation of these latter; however, they generally offer no flexibility of adaptation, for example two different operating means, particularly by modification of the connection between the gripping portion of the end of the slat coacting with the actuating element for corresponding pivoting, for example in the form of a lever. This has the result of a modification of the mounting of the blinds, perhaps with the use for example of a change of the arrangement of the actuating means, and hence of the position of the connection of this latter to the pivoting actuating member, which is impossible without supplemental fitting operations, the lever forming the pivoting actuating element being indexed in a fixed manner.